Eternity is ours
by Carden88
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. A story about the wedding, the change, and life after the change. There are lemons So please take this as a warning. :
1. Chapter 1

ETERNITY IS OURS

**Chapter 1**

That went better than I expected. Charlie and Renee both took the news of the engagement quite well. I was showering before Edward came back, trying to get my human moments out of the way so I can spend the most time in his arms. I walked downstairs to tell Charlie good night then walked back to my room. There was my fiancé sitting in the rocking chair beckoning me over. I walked slowly over to him and curled up on his lap.

"My beloved." Edward whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck. His breath across my skin sent a chill down my spine. I think he does these things just to torture me. I turned to face him. Smiling I gave him a kiss on his perfect, cool lips. Then I laid my head down on his shoulder tracing the muscles of his chest with my hand. He began humming and I felt the vibrations surge through me. Slowly I was lulled into unconsciousness.

"Good Morning." I said groggily looking up to Edwards face in the light that filtered through the window. We were both on the bed. He must have moved me while I slept.

A smile started to spread on his face but he didn't open his eyes.

"Oh so you're sleeping now?" I asked with no response. I rolled on top of him and began kissing him playfully. His arms enveloped me and his eyes opened as I zealously deepened the kiss. I broke away for air. He smiled.

"Now that's worth waking up for." Edward whispered in between kisses.

"Definitely." I said wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling him towards me. He sat up rubbing his hand on my back beneath my shirt. Then my stomach let out a loud growl and I blushed at the sound.

"Time to feed the human." He joked, picking me up off the bed and carrying me down stairs. I grabbed a toaster strudel and popped it into the toaster oven. Edward poured me a glass of milk and sat it down on the table. Then he sat down.

"Thank you." I said giving him a peck. I went and grabbed the pastry out of the oven sliding it onto my plate. I sat across from Edward .He looked at me making disgusted faces with each bite I took. After I was done I cleaned my dishes and headed for my room to get ready. Edward scooped me up and carried me back up the stairs. There is no use reminding him that I can walk on my own.

"Do you want to go officially tell my family our news?" Edward asked sitting me down at the door of the bathroom.

"Well I'm sure they know thanks to Alice but I would love to go over to your house." I said as I stepped into the bathroom and started brushing my hair and teeth. Once I finished I walked back to my room to find Edward lying back down on the bed. I made my way to the closet and picked out a blue V neck t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Ok you have to close your eyes so I can change." I told him knowing that I wouldn't mind if he peaked. He obeyed shutting his eyes and giving a smile. I turned to face the opposite way of Edward removing my sleep clothes and putting on my pants. I had just finished putting on my bra when Edwards arms reached around me. I spun around to face him.

"I told you to…" looking up at him I noticed his eyes were still closed. "Oh I see you technically followed directions."

"Guess you have to be more specific next time." He started to caress my back. I grabbed his head and pulled it down to me. I teasingly brushed my lips against his breathing lightly.

Then I whispered "Soon you won't have to keep your eyes closed." he stood there mouth agape. Then I pressed myself against him. His hands flew up my back to my neck. He began kissing me ferociously. I leaned against him more locking my hands into his hair pulling him closer. He pulled away. His eyes still closed.

"You are dangerous." Edward said as he let go and sat back down on the bed.

"Says the predator." I retorted pulling my shirt on. "Done." He opened his eyes looking me up and down.

"Lovely." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 2**

We pulled up to the Cullen house, Alice bouncing impatiently on the bottom step.

"I guess she knows." I sighed to Edward.

"She does but she's not told anyone." At this news I get even more nervous. It wasn't so bad thinking that Alice had already told them and they've had time to accept the idea.

"Shall we love?" Edward said as he offered his hand to help me out of the car. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up swiftly. Thankfully he let us walk at a human pace towards Alice. This gave me time to calm down a little before we have to go inside.

"Everyone is in the living room. I haven't told anyone anything, well except Jasper of course but we were too far for anyone to hear us. He's extremely happy for you two." Alice said as she met us a few feet from the steps.

"Thank you Alice. I wanted to tell them myself." Edward said as we walked up the steps. We strolled through the door to find all the family sitting around the living room staring at us as we walked in. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces. Almost as if they already knew what we were about to tell them.

"Hello everyone, Bella and I have some great news to tell." Edward started.

"She's pregnant!" Emmett screamed bursting into laughter. Edward looked at him menacingly. Rosalie smacked her husband on the back of the head and he started to pout.

"We are getting married." Edward continued.

"That's wonderful. You two are going to be so happy." Carlisle said shaking Edwards hand and hugging me.

"I'm so happy that you are going to be my daughter." Esme spoke hugging me next.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding around. I could see you were nervous and wanted to relieve the tension for you. I love that you'll be my little sis." Emmett whispered with his eyes on the floor.

"It's fine Emmett. Thank you." I replied putting my hands around his huge waist to hug him. "I look forward to being your little sister too." His smile came back and he wrapped me up in a bear hug lifting me off the ground and spinning once.

"Ok let go of my fiancé before you break her." Edward grabbed my hand pulling me back towards him.

Rosalie smile in a congratulatory manner. Jasper did the same. He still feels bad about my birthday so he's been really trying to keep his distance.

"So, I need to steal Bella from you for a little while to discuss some things." Alice was already pulling me towards the stairs. "I promise to return her in one piece." I hesitantly walked with Alice towards the stairs. Not moving fast enough for her she carried me up the stairs setting me down on the sofa in her room.

"We have plans to make." Alice beamed "What are you thinking for everything?"

"I really haven't thought about it that much. I would be fine with a court house ceremony." I said honestly. Alice gasped at my words.

"You have to have a big ceremony. You're a Cullen now."

"Well can we limit it to a small guest list?" I begged

"I guess if that's what you want, so no more than 200?"

"I don't even know 200 people. I was thinking no more than 50 people." I countered

"You only want 50 people? That's hardly anyone." Alice pouted giving me the sad puppy dog eyes.

"I really only want 20 but figured that would cause more of an issue for you." I replied

"50 is a good number. I'll take 50." She said trying to sound enthusiastic about the paltry figure.

"Good, the rest of it is all up to you. I just reserve veto power on any of it."

"Deal! I knew you were going to say that so I went ahead and made up a list of everything for you to peruse. Let me know if everything's ok." Alice then handed me a binder with a picture of Edward and I on the cover. She must have taken this without us realizing it. He looks so perfect. I on the other hand look out of place in his arms. I can't wait until I change and am finally able to look like we belong together. I open the folder and begin looking over the arrangements.

"Everything looks lovely. You did such a good job." Alice smiled triumphantly. There was a knock on the door.

"Can I have my bride back?" Edward called from the other side of the door.

"Sure I'm done for now." Alice called. Edward came in and swept me up into his arms and down the stairs stopping to put me into his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"I can't wait till August to marry you." Edward replied avoiding my question.

"Edward, where are we going?" We were pulling onto the road.

"Alice and Jasper are going to meet us there." He retorted slyly side stepping the question yet again.

"Where is there?" I was starting to get a little worried. I noticed that we were coming up on the airport.

"Vegas." He glanced over to gauge my reaction.

"Tonight, we are going to get married tonight? What about the rest of our family?" I shouted

"This will be for us. In August we will have the ceremony for them." I smiled at the idea of me being Mrs. Cullen by tonight. "How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect. Now I won't be so nervous on the actually day. Nothing will get in our way." I beamed adoringly at him.

"We will be back and you will be my wife before 7o'clock tonight." He answered. I sat smiling uncontrollably. Wife, I will have to get use to that.

* * *

I'm going to keep writing until I get tired today and post all the chapters I come up with. If you will please give me some criticisms on what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 3**

Once we got on the plane, Alice and Jasper were sitting across the aisle from our seats in first class.

"Edward, I hope you know that I'm thoroughly disappointed in you. You couldn't wait 3 months?" Alice glared at him.

"I can't wait another day." He replied kissing my hand.

"I'm so glad you two are going to be here for this. I love both of you so much for coming." I interjected. "Also you will still get the wedding you planned Alice and it will be beautiful."

"We are happy to be a part of this as well." Jasper interposed. He kissed his wife's cheek to calm her mood.

"Yes I'm glad you invited us." Alice ended. The fasten seatbelt sign turned off and Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"Alice has everything under control. Why don't you just rest?" He started humming my lullaby as I leaned my back against him. I couldn't sleep so I just closed my eyes trying to focus on the vibration in his chest.

"Um you're going to have to put her in her seat. We will be landing soon." The stewardess said ogling Edward and giving me a dirty look.

I turned to kiss Edward making my engagement ring overly obvious to her. Then I moved to my seat as she huffed off. Once we landed Jasper and Alice retrieved our luggage. We all got into the limo that was waiting for us.

"So I brought a lot of different outfits for you to choose between. What type of outfit do you want to wear?" Alice asked.

"Edward said I could wear whatever I wanted so I want jeans and a pretty top." I replied

"And I'll dress to match." Edward chimed in with his beautiful crooked smile.

"Jeans?! You can't get married in jeans." Alice hissed.

"She can do whatever she would like Alice. It's her choice." He scolded.

We pulled up to a tiny chapel on the main strip. I changed in the dressing room. Alice had a blue and black lingerie set, a dark denim pair of jeans, a beautiful dark blue lace tank top, and a pair of black high heeled shoes waiting for me when I got there.

"High heels? I'll give you this since you gave me jeans but you better love me!" I told Alice as I was putting on the shoes.

"You look great!" Alice was jumping up and down. "You ready." I took a deep breath and headed down the aisle. Edward looked so beautiful standing at the altar. _I'm getting married to the most beautiful being imaginable_. I thought to myself. He looked towards me and lit up at the sight. I reached Edward only stumbling at the very end and he caught me before I fell.

It was a very quick and small service just like I wanted. We said our 'I dos' kissed and headed out the door. We were in the limo heading back to the airport.

"We aren't going to stay awhile?" I asked confused.

"No Mrs. Cullen I have a special night for us planned in Forks." He smiled wryly. I hope that means he remembers our agreement. I slept on the way home. It had been such a long day and it was starting to get dark.

I awoke to Edward pulling me out of his car.

"Are we home already?" I yawned.

"We are back in Forks. Are you ready for your surprise?" Edward asked setting my feet down.

"Yes, where are we going?" I asked still a little disoriented.

"You'll see. Trust me?"

"More than anything." I responded. He pulled me onto his back and I held on trying to imagine what he had planned.

In the middle of our meadow there were four outdoor heaters lit surrounding blankets and pillows. There was a picnic basket sitting to the left and a stereo on the right. It looked like a dream.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful." I gasped barely able to catch my breath.

"I'm glad you approve" He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to the spread before us. The sky was completely clear with all the stars shining so brightly.

"This is perfect." I said as I sat down and patted the seat next to me. He grabbed the basket of food, turned on the stereo and sat down beside me. His compositions started to play over the 

speakers. I opened up the container he handed me and it was mushroom ravioli like our first date and he placed a coke beside me.

"You must be hungry." He handed me a fork. My stomach answered for me by growling wildly.

"I guess so." He laughed. We sat in silence as I ate and he watched. After I had my fill I sat everything to the side of our make shift bed and laid down, motioning with my finger for Edward to join me. He crawled towards me on his hands and knees. He grabbed my face with his hands.

"I love you with all my being. You've made me the happiest I've ever been. I can't wait to spend eternity with you." He spoke staring deeply into my eyes. Thankfully he started kissing me before a stuttered from being so dazzled by him. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He moved down my jaw towards my neck. His hand moved the strap of my tank top to the side as he continued kissing on all the bare skin he could find. I started to unbutton his shirt. He smiled as I fumbled over the buttons. After his shirt was undone I slid my hands up his chest and down his shoulders pushing the shirt off as I went.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered as a traced my fingers along his bare chest. He smiled then grabbed both of my hands placing them above my head. Slowly he slid his hand under my shirt pull it up as he kissed the skin it reveled. Finally he pulled it off and got full site of my gift from Alice. Lightly he traced around the bra smiling as I squirmed to his touch. I had my hands on his jeans starting to unbutton them.

"Here let me help." He stood up knowing it would be impossible for me to get them all the way off. He pulled both his pants and boxers off.

"Wait." I said as they were fully off. He froze feeling like he had done something wrong. "I just want to stare for a minute." He smiled and stood there with his hands clasped behind his back for a moment. I started to unbutton my jeans. I looked down and his hands were already at the waist as I got the zipper down. He gently pulled off the jeans leaving me in the lingerie only. He kissed from my toes up to my lips. I felt his hand slip underneath me undoing my bra. I pulled it off and his eyes flashed in enjoyment. He began kissing and licking my nipples as his hand roamed downward. I felt his hand go down my stomach drawing circles as he went. He played with the top hem of my underwear for a moment slipping beneath them and felt his cold finger tips glide along me. He stroked gently as I moaned. He pulled the bottoms off of me, desire burning in his eyes and he saw me for the first time completely nude.

"My goddess." He spoke sliding his hands up my legs. I blushed at this, which excited him more. He lay on top of me putting a little bit of pressure on me but not enough to harm me. I wrapped my legs around his hips and my arms around his neck.

"I want you so bad." I whispered into his ear.

"Are you sure? Please tell me if you want to stop at any time or if I hurt you." He asked. I shook my head and he gradually entered me. I gasped a small breath and arched into him. His face went worried and he stopped moving.

"I love you Edward" encouraging him on with a smile. Little by little he moved in and out. Soon he started going faster and slightly harder. I was moaning at the pleasure of this. He was taking ragged unnecessary breaths in between kisses.

"I love you too love." He said as I arched more. He started going a little faster and a little harder.

"That's a little too hard." I told him as the pain started. He paused.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop? I don't want to hurt you." He whispered into my ear.

"Not at all." I said pulling him to look at me. He continued for a few minutes longer with both of us climaxing simultaneously. Tingles and shivers waved through my body. Edward's body was twitching above me. He rolled over on his side beside me.

"That was amazing." Edward spoke after a few moments "You're amazing." He traced his fingers along my jaw line.

"I would have to agree that was amazing." I smiled curling into his chest. We lay there until I fell asleep.

"Wake up Mrs. Cullen we are at Charlie's house." I awoke in Edward's car. The clock said it was 11 o'clock. "We don't want to upset Charlie do we?" I smiled at him as I stretched out checking my appearance in the mirror.

"Did this day really just happen or did I dream it?" I asked as he opened the door for me.

"Oh yes my beloved. It really happened. You are officially Isabella Marie Cullen." My name, on his lips, is heaven. He helped me out of the car. I pulled his head down to kiss him.

"I love hearing my name from you." I said as I turned to walk inside.

"I have to go home for a little while but I'll be back as soon as I can." He said as he kissed me and got back into his car. I walked into the house still awe struck by the day I've had.

"Dad, I'm home." I walked into the living room to find Charlie asleep on the couch. I covered him with a blanket and went up stairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. As I walked into my room Edward was already back and he wore pajamas that matched the ones Alice had given me to wear tonight. He wore the bottoms only of a red satin set. I wore a black and red satin tank top and shorts set.

"I must be the luckiest being in the entire world." He sighed as he lifted the covers for me to get under. I cuddled into him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're the luckiest man in this room at the least." I joked with a smile. He kissed me gently.

"Go back to sleep love." Edward started humming a new song I haven't heard before and I dozed off.

* * *

Review, Review, Review. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Stephenie Meyer I just use them at my leisure. I also do not own Bullet for my Valentine's music I just really love them.**

**Chapter 4**

The smell coming from the kitchen was astonishing. I walked down stairs heading towards the aroma.

"That smells good. What are you making?" I asked Edward wrapping my arms around him and pressing my lips to his bare back.

"Does it? I'll have to take your word on that. I was trying to make you breakfast in bed but you ruined the surprise." He turned to kiss my lips. "Sit. I made Belgium waffles with whip cream, strawberries, and bacon." I sat as directed and he placed a plate of the most delicious looking waffles in front of me.

"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise." I made a pouty face. Alice must be rubbing off on me. "It's still perfect."

"With that face you're forgiven." He grabbed my face and kissed me. "Now eat up. I'll be back in an hour."

"Ok what are we doing today?" I asked shoving the first bite into my mouth

"I'm not sure yet we'll have to see how the day goes." One last kiss then he ran up stairs to change.

"Hey Bella, you got some more of those?" Charlie asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah let me make you a plate." I stood up and began making him a stack.

"Thanks Bells it's been a rough day and it's not even 11 yet. Jacob has run away." Charlie said pouring a glass of juice.

"What?! How's Billy taking it? Do they have any idea where he's gone?" I questioned.

"Billy's not doing too well. He said that Jakes been keeping in contact with his buddies but won't tell them where he is." He answered. "We're going to put out an A.P.B looking for him. He couldn't have gotten far on foot and he didn't take his car." That means that he phased and ran. I guess that's how the pack's been able to talk with him.

"I'm so sorry for Billy." I told Charlie. "He'll be fine though."

"Bella, how can you act like he's going to be fine? He's missing." He exclaimed.

"Charlie I know Jake better than you do. He's more than capable of taking care of himself." I reminded him. "Also he's keeping in touch with his friends so he has to be ok right."

"True but I can't believe you aren't more worried. He used to be your best friend. I swear Bella ever since Edward came back it's like you're forgetting all your friends."

"Dad, stop." I warned him

"I mean Edward left you broken and Jacob was there to pick up the pieces and put you back together again" He continued.

"Dad, I mean it stop it! I've always been up front with Jake he knew what was going on from the beginning."

"He's such a better match than Edward though. He would never have left if you were with him." He stressed.

"That's it. I've had it. I'm going to be moving in with the Cullen's earlier than anticipated. I'm not going to live here with you degrading my husband." I fumed.

"Bella I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't go." Charlie pleaded.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. I'll have my stuff moved out by the end of the day." I informed him.

"I'm so sorry bells. I'll see you later. I'm going to head to the station." He walked out the door and drove off. I called Edward to ask him if it's ok that I move in earlier.

"Love, are you ok?" He answered. "Alice told me what happened. We are on our way to help you pack." I took a deep breath trying to halt the crying that began.

"With you as my husband how could I not be fine?" I paused "Who all is coming?"

"I love when you call me your husband. It's me, Emmett, and Jasper. We are pulling up now." I ran into Edwards arms and began to break down.

"Shh love it's going to be alright. I'm here. I love you." Edward soothed.

"I just can't believe he was saying that stuff. I can't let him talk about you like that. I won't stand for it." I blubbered. He just kissed my forehead and rubbed my back trying to calm me. Jasper came over and laid a hand on my shoulder which sent a calming wave over me and I stopped crying. I gave him a grateful smile. Edward glanced towards the others and motioned for them to go up stairs and start packing.

"We'll handle everything darling. Let's go so you can tell us what you want." He suggested.

"Where's Alice." I asked not understanding why she wouldn't come.

"She's shopping for you. She didn't think you would want to go but knew you needed a pick me up so by the time we get home she'll probably have a completely new wardrobe for you. Please don't let it upset you though. She's only trying to help." He informed me.

"I know she means well. I love her for it." I said calming down further. He carried me up stairs where the boys already had most of the room packed.

"We packed up everything I hope that's ok." Jasper asked hoping it was.

"That's fine. Leave the furniture. Take the rest." I directed. All the boys grabbed a box and carried it down to the cars. I grabbed my book bag loaded with stuff and another bag in my hands. One more trip by Emmett and Jasper and everything was loaded up. Taking a last look at Charlie's house as we drove away made me realize Edward and my life is starting. I can't wait to spend forever with him.

Driving up to the Cullen..I mean _our_ house I felt soothed knowing that I'm wanted here. We walked in the door and Carlisle and Esme both met me at the door.

"Everything is going to be ok Bella. We are so happy to hear you are going to be staying with us." Esme comforted, hugging me closely and pulling me towards the couch.

"I'll be right back we're going to get all the stuff inside." Edward told Carlisle as his father followed us with his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, we are very pleased to hear about your trip to Vegas as well." Carlisle said with a smile on his lips. "Now this family is truly complete."

"Thank you both for being so understanding, caring and kind. I love this family so much." I said while breaking down again into Esme's arms. "I'm so glad to be a part of it."

"Bella you'll never believe the amount of stuff I could fit in my Porsche. I was so stuffed." Alice said as she came in the door and took a seat in front of the couch facing me.

"Thank you for not dragging me along. I don't think I could have stood it. Also you didn't have to buy me anything." I confessed giving her a hug.

"Well now that you're a Cullen you have to dress the part." Alice sang. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett came in loaded down with as much as they could carry.

"Geez Alice did you leave anything in the stores." Emmett laughed.

"All essential I assure you. Just for that I may not give your wife what I bought her as a gift for you." Alice stuck out her tongue.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Don't punish Rose for my mistake." He smiled hoping that he would get to see what the gift was.

"Just drop all the bags into my room and I'll put them up." Alice said as she bound up the stairs. All the boys followed and a second later Jasper and Edward took Carlisle and Esme's place beside me. Edward pulled me up into his lap and Jasper held my feet rubbing them as he influenced my mood. I was starting to become happier just as Emmett came down the stairs looking defeated.

"What happened?" I whispered to Edward.

"He isn't going to get to see what Alice bought." He said with a smile.

"I didn't think she would get so mad. Never mess with that girl while she on a shopping buzz." Emmett huffed. I smiled finding someone I could cheer up instead of being sad myself.

"Hey Emmett, wanna watch a movie, your choice?" I cheerfully said. His face lit up and he ran up stairs and came down with _300_. "Rose never lets me watch this one."

"Sounds like a good one. Everyone cool with this?" I asked just to be polite knowing they knew what I was trying to do.

"Yeah, you know the Battle of Thermopylae was actually a very strategic move. Leonidas was a great warrior king. You know there was talk or Xerxes' army of "Immortals" being newborns." Jasper instructed us.

"I didn't know that." I replied looking at him with no idea what he was talking about. I haven't seen the movie before and was not much of a history buff in school.

"I would be up for seeing this one if Bella wants to." Edward agreed. Emmett put in the movie, Edward made me some popcorn, and we settled down to watch the movie.

"Are you going to be ok? There are a lot of gory parts in this one." Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm good as long as I don't have to smell it." I responded.

"You know you've made Emmett's night right." He spoke in between kisses on my neck right below my ear. "Even with how you're feeling you still find a way to cheer others up. You are so selfless."

"It makes me feel better to see him feel better so really I'm just selfish." Then I put my finger up to my lips to signal him to stop talking.

"That was actually very entertaining. I really liked the cinematography." I said once the movie was over. "The colors were fantastic."

"Well you two have fun." Edward said to Emmett and Jasper as he carried me up the stairs to our bedroom.

"Why don't you pick out some comfy clothes and take a warm shower and we'll just lounge in bed all day?" He suggested walking me to the dresser and opening some drawers. It seems during the movie Alice put all the things away. I looked into the closet to find half was Edwards and the other half were all my new clothes Alice bought me.

"Where are my clothes?" I asked looking through everything.

"I think Alice put them in the attic. She figured if they weren't available, you would try on some of the things she bought you." He answered heading out of the room.

"That's just like that pixie. I guess I'll give it a try." I picked out a very pretty pink and white polka dot satin pj set with matching pink lace underwear. I was turning on the shower letting it warm up when I heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Edward whispered just loud enough for me to hear through the door. My heart sped excitedly at the sound of his soft voice.

"You may, as long as you behave yourself." I said undressing quickly before he could come in.

"Wow I can't make any promises but I'll try." He smiled the crooked smile that makes me melt. "Would you like some company?"

"I would love some." I said as I stepped in and shut the shower door.

Within seconds Edward was climbing in. I couldn't help but stare at his ideal body. He backed me into the stream of water. The wall stopped my retreat. Kissing me vigorously, he moved his hands down from my face grazing my breast, down my sides and rested them on my hips. I arched my back and pushed closer to him as he kissed more passionately. Slowly he lifted my legs to wrap around him and gently entered me. We made love tenderly. Afterwards he soothingly washed my body, rinsed me off, and kissed his way as he dried me. I got dressed and brushed my hair and teeth since I hadn't this morning. He picked me up, laid me on our bed and turned on his CD player. A current band was playing.

_With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I calls her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me_

_Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home_

_  
The moments died, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I calls her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make it better?_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home_

_Would she hear me, if I calls her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going on  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, too guilty_

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall..._

"That was beautiful. Who was that?" I asked as the song came to an end.

"They are called Bullet for my Valentine. Their lyrics have a lot of similarity to how I feel at times." He said drawing designs on my legs with his fingers. I picked up the bookoff of the lamp table and began reading.

"Which book did you pick?" Edward asked. Although he could simply read it I do love to hear him speak.

"It was something out of Jasper's library."

"Watch out he tends to pick some…_unique_ books." He warned.

"It's called _The Metamorphosis of Prime Intellect._ Have you read it?"

"I did. That would be one of the more eccentric books in his collection. It's all about a computer who basically made everyone immortal. No one could die. I think that's why Jasper picked it for its similarity to our life. Eventually one woman gets fed up with immortality and decides to rebel against the computer whose name is P.I. (Prime Intellect). It gets a little graphic during death matches and sex scenes but all in all I enjoyed it."

"Interesting." I responded raising my eyebrow slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 5**

"It's Jacob." Edward said handing me his phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella? It's Jacob. I just wanted to let you know I'm home." Jake mumbled

"I'm glad you're safe." I replied. "You had Billy and Charlie going crazy."

"Yeah I just wigged at the fact that you're getting married to _him." _He grimaced unable to say Edwards name. "Then to get the invitation that Edward sent, it just was too much I had to run and think awhile. Next thing I knew I was in Maine running into the ocean." Edward looked up knowing he'd been caught. His eyes were pleading for forgiveness.

"All of this over an invitation to something you already knew was coming." I wondered. I'll talk to Edward after I get off the phone about sending that invitation without my approval. No need to bring Jacob into this.

"I guess the invitation just made it seem unavoidable." He spoke softly. "I'm sorry I bailed. I'm going to do everything in my power to be there for you like I promised from now on Bella."

"What do you mean? Are you going to accept me after even after I'm changed even though it's breaking the treaty?" I replied.

"Just ask Dr. Fang and friends to meet us at Forks High School in 2 hours. I have an idea that might be beneficial to everyone involved. That is if you still want to be my friend." He explained.

"Of course I want to be your friend Jake. As long as you understand that's all I can give you is my friendship. I love you but I'm in love with Edward I want to spend my future with him. Can you accept that?" I begged.

"Yes, if it means I'll still have you in my life I can accept that." He concluded.

"Then we'll be there in 2 hours." I finished. As I hung up, Edward was already in the hallway talking to Carlisle. I walked in on the end of the conversation.

"I don't know." Edward spoke softly.

"We should at least hear them out. Maybe some peace can be salvaged_."_ Carlisle suggested. "I'll tell everyone else what's going on. We'll meet down stairs in an hour and a half." Edward turned to come back into the room and stop as he saw me scowling at him.

"Edward, would you like to explain why you did something I specifically told you not to?" I spoke forcefully.

"Bella I'm sorry I did that behind your back but I put myself in his shoes. If you had chosen him I would have liked to be given the option." He clarified.

"I see your point but you should have told me. We are in this together now. Don't withhold anything from me." I concluded.

"I promise." He agreed. We got dressed and walked downstairs to wait for everyone. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the couch in the living room. Both were looking at the laptop sitting in Alice's lap. At the site of us walking in they stopped talking and slightly closed the computer.

"Alice, why are you reciting the bible in Aramaic? What are you trying to hide?" He queried.

"Just go on about your business." Rose quipped. Edward led me over to his piano and sat me between his legs on the bench. He began playing the song I heard him humming after our first time.

"This is lovely. I'm guessing you wrote it." I said leaning against Edward's chest. I could feel the notes as he played them pass through me.

"Yes. I started writing it the first night we made love." He whispered into my ear. His soft velvet voice made weak. "You are my muse." He kissed the side of my neck further hindering my brain function.

"I was thinking that was the first time I heard you hum it. I must be a wonderful muse if I inspire this." I placed my hand on the outer sides of his forearms as he played. This song was so different than anything he's played for me before. Most of his other songs were light, sweet, and provoked calm and serene images. This one changed tempo. It went from slow to fast and back again. The slow parts were similar to his others but with a little edge to them. Then as it speed up it brought up different thoughts of passion, desire, need and fire. It was almost primal. Then it tapered off in a slow soft end.

"Oh my god Edward that was…intense." I said trying to collect my thoughts.

"Can I take that as you liked it?" He placed his hands on my lap and kissed my neck.

"To say the very least." I choked out before he turned his attention towards the door. Alice and Rosalie were standing near the door way mesmerized their mouths hanging open.

"Edward, that was hot." Rose managed to say before going back to having her mouth agape.

"I've never heard you play anything like that before. It was amazing." Alice shut her mouth.

"Who knew you had that in you." Emmett commented as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie

"Yes son that was quite compelling." Carlisle said as he and Esme walked in followed by Jasper.

"Thank you." Edward replied modestly. Edward was looking towards Jasper and gave a slight nod. After another moment he gave his crooked smile. I would have to ask him about this later. It was time to leave and each couple took separate cars.

"I wish I could play an instrument like you can." I commented to Edward.

"Soon you will have plenty of time to do anything your heart desires. What instrument would you like to play?" He probed.

"I always wanted to play the violin." I answered.

"Esme knows how to play the violin maybe she can be the one to teach you." He suggested.

"That would be brilliant." I paused. "Can I ask about the conversation you and Jasper shared in his mind?"

"He just asked if you were the reason for the change in climate of my music. I told him yes as you saw. Then he told me that you were….aroused." I blushed ferociously at this.

"I can't believe he told you that."

"He really didn't have to tell me you know. You give off a fragrance when you're excited. It makes you irresistible to me." He admitted. We pulled into the school parking lot and parked beside Rosalie's BMW. All of the pack was sitting at a few picnic tables in the grassy area. We walked towards them cautiously. Edward however was smiling as we approached this put me more at ease.

"Hello." Carlisle spoke directing his greeting to Sam.

"I'm glad you came to meet us. I hope that we will be able to reach an understanding." Jacob spoke with such authority.

"So when did you take your position as alpha Jake." Edward asked trying to help his family understand the situation. Alpha? What? Is that why he was so different, so stoic?

"Once I came back from my sabbatical Sam stepped down. I have a duty to my people. I can not negate my responsibilities any longer." Jacob said.

"Congratulations." Carlisle offered. I can't believe it. He is the alpha. He seems so mature now.

"Thank you. We know what you're plans are with Bella. We are also aware that she makes this decision of her own free will. The treaty states that you cannot _bite_ a human. This made me think you might try the idea of injecting the venom via a hypodermic needle, instead of biting her. We are willing over look this and will not start a war _**this one time**_ if an amendment can be made and 

some stipulations met. First we would want the La Push boundary line expanded 2 miles outward. Second I will be allowed to be present before, during, and after the transformation until such time as Bella is in control of her bloodlust. I saw how those newborns were and I don't want Bella or myself to have a human's life on our conscience. Third once you become one of them Bells you are bound by the same treaty they agreed to. Last I want to make sure Bella is as comfortable as possible with pain management. I don't want her to suffer."

"May we have some time to deliberate about this?" Carlisle asked in a respectful tone.

"Yes, please call me by tomorrow evening." Jacob stood up, shot a quick smile at me and walked to his car with the rest of the pack following. Once all the pack drove off the Cullens got back into their cars and drove home to discuss the proposal.

"Edward what do you think?" I asked as we drove back to our house.

"He seems conflicted on one side he's opposed to you becoming one of us because he genuinely is concerned with your well being and on the other side he knows how you feel and doesn't want to lose you over this. He was thinking of a promise he made you. He kept thinking _'You are just Bella and I'm just Jacob.'" _At that I began to weep. We were now parked in the garage and Edward flew to my side of the car and pulled me out.

"Everything's going to be alright love. Don't cry." Edward comforted.

"I would just be so happy if all of this works out and no war is started. I don't want to be the cause of anyone else's death." I wept as he walked us inside where everyone was sitting around the living room.

"What does everyone think of this idea?" Carlisle asked after we got situated.

"The only cons are we lose a little territory and have to put up with Jake's smell for a while." Edward jest."Weight that against not breaking the treaty and starting a war, not being exiled from Forks, and add to that, that two of the stipulations were things we were going to do regardless. I think these wolves have proven to us that they can be valuable allies. I don't see why we shouldn't accept." Everyone murmured in agreement.

"Then Edward would you call him and give him our decision?" Carlisle suggested.

"Of course."

"Jacob? It's Edward. We accept."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 6**

It was the day of my official wedding. Since Edward and I had already been married for 2 months and 3 weeks I wasn't so nervous about it.

"Up Bella! Today's the day." Alice sang jovially. I was still half asleep as this tiny pixie of a being pulled me towards her overly extravagant, unnecessary bathroom. She sat me in the chair in front of the vanity and began putting curlers into my hair.

"Ok I'm doing hair, Rose has make-up covered, and the boys have Edward, 5 hours till the wedding…" Alice trailed off whispering this to herself going over the check list in her head. I now smelled the wonderful scent of coffee wafting beneath my nose. Rose held the cup up for me to grab it.

"You look like you could use this." She joked. "Alice also bought you some breakfast."

"Mmm…good." I groaned. I was about to take a sip of the coffee when Alice walked back in carrying a plate of food.

"You shouldn't do that. You jumped because it was hot and ended up spilling it burning you pretty bad." Alice warned tapping her temple. I sat the cup on the counter and reached for the plate in her hands.

"Is this safe? Just my luck I'll begin choking or stab myself with the fork." I complained.

"I don't foresee any danger but just in case remember to chew thoroughly and no running with the fork." She laughed. Hopefully soon, accident prone _human_ Bella will be replaced with indestructible _vampire_ Bella. I began eating my pancakes as Alice continued doing my hair. The rollers were in and I was finished with my yummy breakfast when Rose began to speak.

"I know we've not been the best of friends but I'm happy you're my sister. I know I'm tough sometimes but I just don't want to get hurt you know." I stared at her unable to say anything. She handed me a small red box. No wrapping paper thank god seeing as last time it was involved I ended up running the Cullens out of town. I opened it. There was a Rose charm with vines and thorns. I smiled and started to tear up. She attached the charm to my bracelet "No matter what, I will always be here for you." She finished as she hugged me.

"My turn!" Alice chimed. "Here" She handed me a pink box. Inside was a credit card charm. I laughed. "To all the fun times ahead and all the shopping trips we've yet to go on. I'm thrilled we will have an eternity for me to play Bella Barbie." She giggled. She placed the charm on the opposite side of Rose's.

"I guess I'll get use to it eventually." I confessed. She hugged me and she and Rosalie walked out of the bathroom. Moments later Jasper came in carrying a grey box. He handed it to me and hugged me tightly. I opened it to find a crystal charm. I looked up at him incredulously.

"It's a healing crystal." He explained adding it to my bracelet right next to Alice's. "I know things get hard sometimes but you are not alone. I've experienced most of what you're going to go through. I'll always be present to help, whether you need someone to talk to or a calming touch I'm here for you." I wept throwing my arms around him again. He walked out and Emmett came in.

"Hey sis! You look all puffy and snotty." Emmett said giving me a playful smile.

"I know. I'm glad you guys decided to do this a good bit before the wedding and before I had my make-up on. It wouldn't have stood a chance." I admitted.

"Well here." He tossed the blue box towards me. I lifted the lid and exposed a bear charm standing on it hind legs. He took it and placed it next to Rose's. "You know I will protect you like a momma bear guards her cubs." He began as he scooped me up into his bear hug. "I'll be the best big brother. Just watch."

"You are just a big ole teddy bear." I joked, messing up his hair. I looked at Rosalie's and Emmett's Charms and they reminded me of Beauty and the Beast. It made me smile even more. "I love you as my big brother." Emmett left and Carlisle and Esme came in. Carlisle's black box contained a medical caduceus and Esme's was white and held a house charm with 'I love my family' inscribed on it. Carlisle placed them on either side of Edwards.

"We are so happy you came into our lives. You have made this family whole at last." Esme began. "I can no longer imagine our family without you in it."

"Thank you mom." I said hugging her as tight as I could. "I think of both of you as my parents and I love you so much for accepting me as you child."

"The affect you've had on Edward is remarkable. He has opened up more in the last two years to us then he has in the last 90 plus years and it's all thanks to you. You've brought the humanity back to him. He now has hope and purpose where before he had none. We appreciate that more than you will ever realize." They were both hugging me now. Esme kissed my forehead and she and Carlisle left. Alice and Rose came back to finish up.

"Aww Bella calm down. Your face is all red and puffy. Here" Alice placed her hands on my face. Her cool touch soothed my irritated swollen eyes and cheeks. After a few minutes my facade was back to normal albeit a little frigid.

"There we go now no more crying from here on out. I'm putting on water proof stuff but you will still have to be careful." Rosalie warned. The make-up she put on me was light. It was almost natural with a little extra oomph. She used some bronze shadow, brown eyeliner, black mascara and pink lip gloss. Alice removed the curlers and did some finishing curls with the curling iron then set it with hair spray.

"Ok time for the dress." Alice announced. Standing me up and walking me to the middle of her room. She handed me lingerie that was white satin. I changed into it quickly feeling very insecure standing nude in front of these two perfect creatures. "Hands up." I put my hands above my head as they pulled the beautiful dress over me.

"Bella you look beautiful." Renee said as she came into the room. Her eyes were starting to water.

"Mom, stop before you get me started." I begged. She dried her eyes a little and came over to kiss me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. My little girl is getting married." She sighed.

"You knew it was going to happen eventually." I reminded her. It was time now for all of us to head downstairs. Slowly I made my way down the stairs determined not to fall. At the bottom of the stairs I saw my father in his tux. He looked so handsome. He held out his hand to help me down but I threw my arms around his waist.

"I'm so glad you came, dad." I told him trying desperately not to cry.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world Bells." He choked out holding back his tears as well. We lined up and waited for everyone to be seated. Then one by one the couples went out. Rosalie and Emmett first, Alice and Jasper next, then the wedding march began to play. Charlie placed my hand on his arm and led me down the aisle. Looking down at Edward my heart fluttered and I blushed slightly. His eyes were wide and gleaming. You could see the love and adulation in them. I saw Jacob and the pack on the first row on my side. I was so glad he came. I gave him a smile and he returned the gesture. Charlie and I made it to the end of the aisle with no faux pas. He kissed me on my cheek and gave me away to Edward. Carlisle began the traditional service. We said our 'I dos' and exchanged rings.

"You may now kiss the bride." Carlisle concluded.

"With pleasure." My velvet voiced Adonis replied with my cooked grin. He stepped towards me sliding his hands around me and began kissing me. Once I was thoroughly dazzled he dipped me. It was incredible. Esme's song started playing as we walked inside.

He carried me over the threshold and up the stairs to his room. I had to change out of the dress before the reception I didn't want anything to happen to it. I donned a midnight blue strapless satin tulle knee length dress with black lace trim at the top with a black satin ribbon around my waist. I was trying to put on my high heel Mary Janes.

"Let me help you with that Mrs. Cullen." Edward asked in a low sultry voice grabbing the shoe out of my hand. He gently slid the shoes on and fastened the buckles.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." I responded giving him a chaste kiss. He held onto me and deepened the kiss infinitely leaning me against the wall.

"Oh no you don't!" Alice screamed as she was walking through the door. "There will be none of that. We have guests dying to see you downstairs and you are up here trying to get it on. I don't think so." She said as she dragged me to the reception with me in turn dragging Edward.

Edward and I said our 'hellos' then the DJ announced it was time for our first dance. He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I was so nervous about dancing. I felt like I was going to fall on my face. Edward placed his hands around my waist and held me closely. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Trust me." He whispered in my ear which made me swoon slightly. He held me up and no one noticed. We danced for a minute then Charlie and Esme came and cut in. As we danced with our parents more people got up to dance. After that song was over Edward and I went and sat down. Dinner was served. After I ate and Edward hid most of his food we got back up to dance some more. A few moments later Edward tensed up beside me. Then there was a tap on my shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Jacob asked politely. Edward looked at me and I nodded. He handed me over to Jacob.

"You look beautiful Bella." Jacob said following a moment of silence.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." I replied.

"You look really happy."

"I am happy Jacob."

"So when's the big day?" He questioned. I assume he meant the transformation.

"Tomorrow." I responded.

"Oh really that soon? Well what time should I be here?" He inquired dejectedly. I looked at Edward and he held up 5 fingers.

"Five tomorrow evening I guess."

"Are you still certain you want to do this? You don't have to, you know?" He asked with his eyes pleading for me to change my mind.

"I know that Jacob. I don't feel like I _have_ to. I _want_ to. I love Edward more than I can explain. I'm prepared for this." I answered. "Are you going to want to live here until I'm better?"

"Like I explained I'm going to be here every day until you are no longer a danger. I'll live inside if that's ok with them if not then I'll sleep outside in a tent." The song ended.

"There is no need for a tent you can stay in our guest room." Edward responded taking my hand and leading me back to our table. The night wound down and the last guest left. Within one hour the Family had everything cleaned up and back how it was. Edward and I went up stairs and finished what Alice interrupted for the last time as a human.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you like, don't like, want more of or less of.

Thank you Muches!! J

Carla


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry this chapter was so long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 7**

"_NO EDWARD!" _

"_Bella, you do not cease to astonish and amaze me. You are certainly a paradox. Even as a pitiable human you possessed an inordinate capability to enthrall other beings. So this should not surprise me in the slightest yet you surpass all expectations. I am most impressed." _

"_Stop…"_

* * *

"Wake up my beautiful wife." Edward whispered while rubbing my shoulder. My own personal angel alarm clock.

"Mmmm….Hi" I mumble with my eyes still closed a smile slowly spreading on my face.

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare are you ok?" he questioned brushing a stray section of hair off of my face tracing his finger down my jaw.

"Of course I am. Today's _**the**_ day. How could I not be ok? Especially when I have your voice as the first thing I hear." I asked cheerfully. "There is something I wanted to tell you though." I whispered as I motion him closer looking very serious. He leaned in to within inches of me. Place my lips next to his ear. "Last night was breathtaking I love you Edward Cullen."

"I agree and I love you too Isabella Cullen." He said with my crooked grin. He slowly moved in for a kiss, his sweet cool breath on my lips, my breath hitches and my brain function ceases.

"Come on you two get ready it's going to be a full day." Alice chimed as she burst through the door. He pulls away without ever coming in contact with my lips.

"Worst timing EVER!" I screamed as I hurled a pillow at her. Edward laughs. She catches it and throws it back at me. Edward seized it and placed it gently beside me.

"Don't worry love. We will have an eternity for that." Edward reminded me grazing his finger along my collar bone. Would an eternity be enough time? This is really going to happen. Tonight my final wish is coming true.

"Exactly, however you only have 7 hours 38 minutes and 8 seconds as a human." Alice whined with a pout. "You can't hog her Edward, she's our family also and we want to spend time with her too"

"Ok, I'm up, I'm getting dressed. We'll be down in 20 minutes, that'll give the family a whole 7 plus hours to enjoy the bumbling, blushing, breakable Bella." I conceded walking towards the bathroom.

"Nice alliteration." Edward grinned. I turn and sneer towards him.

"I put you outfit in the bathroom put it on and come into my room." Alice called hopping up and down in excitement.

I wonder what the plans are for today. After getting ready I walked out of the bathroom and found Edward fully dressed and waiting.

"Ready love?" He asked holding his hand out for me to take. I grabbed his hand and we walked down to greet our family.

"Our little Edward's a man now!" Emmett chuckled as we walked into the living room. Oh my god, they heard us last night. My face felt hot as I began to blush.

"That's one for me." Emmett called to Jasper. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"They have a bet going to see how many times they can make you blush." Edward explained.

"What's the prize for the bet? Is everyone in on it? What are the rules?" I asked

"The prize is the losers have to do what the winner says for five days. They offered it to everyone but only Emmett and Jasper are playing, And the rules are you can't say or do the same thing as someone else and you have to wait till the blush from the previous time is gone before you can count you comment as the blush comment ." He clarified.

"Ok tell me when my blush is gone from now on." I told him.

"It's gone now."

"I'm thinking of Edward naked right now." I announced with a blush. "That's one for me!"

"Aw no fair!" Emmett exclaimed. "Squirt you have an advantage."

"Hey you offered it to everyone so I'm just taking you up on your offer. This is what you get for betting on me." I justified.

"It's gone." Edward said. I flashed the room my bra causing a fresh wave of heat to my face.

"Two." I called.

"I give up." Emmett said with a frown.

"Smart move. Do you admit defeat?" I looked at Jasper. Jasper shook his head yes.

"It's hard to win since you know what makes you blush." Jasper explained. I held my hands up in victory.

"Yay! Can I start my week of control after I'm finished changing?" I requested.

"Nope. It starts today. Too bad you're going to be out for three of your five." Emmett taunted.

"Guess I'll just have to make up for that won't I?" I commented with a devilish smile. "Jasper I want you to get me breakfast. I want a strawberry banana smoothie, Grits, 2 eggs scrambled with cheese, wheat toast buttered, and bacon." He nodded in agreement and left.

"Rose, can I ask for your help with this one?" I glanced towards Rose.

"Depends on what it is." She replied

"I'm thinking we need to give Emmett a little makeover. Get him in touch with his feminine side." I smirked.

"I'm all in." She agreed with a smile.

"Well I'll give you control of him. All I ask is that he's in a skirt, make-up and has his nails painted. I want him to look pretty for the pictures we're going to take."

"Awww man!" Emmett exclaimed as Rose dragged him up stairs. "I refuse to wear a mini skirt and have all my goodies hanging out!" Eww a mental image of Emmett in a Yellow tube top and hot pink miniskirt with his junk showing.

"Agreed no miniskirts for all our sakes." I grimaced. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well since you and Edward are supposed to be on your honey moon we've decided staying here. We have karaoke, dance floor, food for you, movies and we even have alcohol for you to try some while it has an effect on you. It's all up to you though whatever you want to do just let us know." Alice explained.

"As long as it involves you guys I'm happy." I replied. Jasper came in carrying a to-go box of food and a box of instant grits.

"No one serves grits here so I had to buy some from the grocery store." Jasper complained

"Hey I'm just glad you know what grits are. I figured you being from the south originally you might know. Thank you Jasper." I took everything from him and began making the grits. After the microwave beeped I fixed my plate and started eating.

"HAHAHA OH MY GOD!" Jasper exclaimed "You look so _purty_ Emmett." I walked out of the kitchen to find him in a red sleeveless dress that came down to about mid thigh, smoky eyes red lipstick, blood red fingernails and no shoes I guess we didn't have any that would fit his mammoth feet. I ended up choking a little on the bite I just took.

"Emmett…_cough….._you look_….cough_…..beautiful!" I managed to get out.

"Here take a sip." Edward said handing me a glass of water.

"Yuck it up. Can I take this off now?" Emmett begged.

"Nope not until Alice takes some pictures." I replied still laughing and coughing.

"Say cheese." Alice said clicking multiple shots. Emmett stood there posing like a good sport with others joining in.

"Ok let's get the whole family in the picture." Alice chimed. Everyone gathered in the living room. Alice set the timer on the camera and jumped into position. Flash.

"Emmett, just so I don't have to see you dancing in that and risk scaring everyone, you can go change." I offered. Emmett was gone and back in a flash fully changed all the make-up off but still had on the finger nail polish.

"Why didn't you take the polish off?" I questioned.

"Rose hid the polish remover from me." Emmett sulked. Everyone laughed.

"I think red is really your color."

"Ok let's get another one with Emmett out of drag." Alice suggested. Everyone gathered again Edward and me in the middle, Emmett and Rose on my right, Carlisle and Esme to Edwards left, and Jasper and Alice in front. I stood there looking at everyone. My family. It made me so happy to be a part of this.

"I love you Edward." I whispered staring up at him.

"I love you too, love." He responded looking down at me. Flash, the camera went off while we were still staring into each other's eyes.

"So what would you like to do first?" Asked Esme

"Let's do karaoke and dance first." I decided.

"Me first! Me first!" Alice begged jumping up and down with her hand in the air. She ran up to the karaoke stand and picked out her song. It was Kile Minogue's _Can't Get You out of My Head_. 

We all got up and started dancing. **(I have all the song's links on my profile) **After her song ended I decided to get up and sing.

"Ooo good one." Alice said before I told her what it was. She popped in the CD. I looked at Edward as the Sunday's version of _Wild Horses_ came on and I began singing to him. I didn't do too badly either. I only faltered once when I sang '_Let's do some living after we die'. _He flashed a smile and I melted. It was a good thing only the chorus was left and I could play the stutter that came out as my personal touch although I'm sure he saw through it. Everyone got up and hooped and hollered.

"I got something for you guys to dance to" Emmett called as he started his song, Flo Rida's _Low_. Almost everyone jumped back up and started dancing again. Rose got up and the tiny stage with Emmett and was dancing with him as he sang. I was having so much fun. Alice and I danced together since Edward wouldn't get up with me. After him Jasper got up and sang Linkin Park's _Breaking the Habit_. He has a really wonderful voice. Alice was spellbound watching him rock out.

"I guess I'll go now but I'll accompany myself." He said with a grin. "I didn't write this one. Billy Holiday sang it" He began a very bluesy song. Carlisle took Esme's hand and led her to the dance floor and slow dance. Shortly the other two couples did the same while I sat in between his arms and legs leaning against his chest and listen as he played. The vibrations of him singing sent chills up my spine. He sang so sultry into my ear.

_**Living for you is easy living  
It's easy to live when you're in love  
And I'm so in love  
There is nothing in life but you**_

_**I never regret the years that I'm giving  
They're easy to give when you're in love  
I'm happy to do whatever I do for you**_

_**For you maybe I'm a fool  
But it's fun  
People say you rule me with one wave of your hand  
Darling, it's grand  
They just don't understand**_

_**Living for you is easy living  
It's easy to live when you're in love  
And I'm so in love  
There's nothing in life but you**_

"You are my life, my love, my reason." He whispered to me as he ended the song. I had tears running down my face. Everyone clapped.

"That was beautiful dear." Esme said as she gave Edward a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Carlisle gave him a pat on the shoulder. I turned around and he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Edward…that…that was…" I gave up trying to find the right words and just kissed him with all the love I felt for him. We gave some of the greatest romantic kisses in history a run for their money. Life is perfect.

"Ok let's get this party going again. Not that your playing wasn't lovely Edward but way to slow the party down." Rosalie joked. She popped in a CD and motioned for Emmett to come up there with her. The Pussycat dolls featuring Busta Rhymes Don't_ Cha_ came on.

I grabbed Edwards hand and made him come with me to the dance floor. I turned my back to him and started grinding into him. He put his hands on my hips and eventually began moving with me. I was trying my best to dance like Alice and Rose coming up lacking of course but not bad. I would have to get them to teach me some moves once I can dance without Edward keeping me on my feet.

He was placing kisses on my exposes neck. I turned to face him. getting lost in his beautiful topaz eyes. I dropped down dragging my hands down his sides and legs then back up. I could see in his face that he was getting excited so I tried not to get to sexy with it because I knew Alice wouldn't let us leave the celebration. I backed up a little bit giving a few inches between us. The song ended and Alice decided to put on some more dance music for everyone to dance to.

I was so out of breath we sat back down.

"You were lovely out there." Edward commented once I was position on his lap.

"Thank you, you weren't too bad yourself slugger." I wondered if he'd get my pun. I guess he did because he kissed my neck playfully and adjusted me on his lap.

"Do you think we could sneak away?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"No, you two are staying down here!" You could hear Alice over the music.

"Busted." Emmett chimed in.

"Why don't we snuggle up and watch some movies." I volunteered.

"Whatever you wish love." Edward kissed the back of my neck again. Alice turned off the music and picked up some movies.

"Ok well there is a theme to the movie selections. There is Blade, Interview with the Vampire, Once Bitten, and Underworld." She offered.

"Underworld." Emmett chose quickly.

"Seconded." Jasper added

"Sounds good to me." I agreed. Edward shook his head. Whatever I wanted he would pick.

"Ok Underworld it is." Alice inserted the blu-ray disc into the PS3.

"Why can't they have one movie about this us that's even remotely realistic?" Emmett questioned.

"Because the Volturi don't want the truth out there. Do you think they would let anyone draw that kind of attention to our kind?" Jasper responded. Just the mention of them gave me the hebie jebies. I shuddered.

"Don't worry love. I would never let them hurt you." Edward assured.

"I'm not worried about me I just don't want them to hurt my family. You guys are so important to me. I love you so much." I explained. Everyone smiled at that.

"We won't have to worry about them soon. I wonder if we should call them and let them know you've been changed." Alice pondered.

"No! I don't want them to know until Bella is in control. I don't want them to try and take advantage of her." Edward made his position very clear.

"I agree." Carlisle spoke. "They would surely try and tempt her with human blood." I entwined my fingers with Edwards.

"Ok no more sad stuff. Let's keep the positivity going." Alice is like a tiny little cheerleader. She pressed play. Emmett and Jasper talked through the movie giving their opinion on everything that was happening.

We all agreed to watch Interview with a Vampire next. It was now around 3 so Jacob would be showing up shortly after the movie ended.

I guess I must have passed out a little while into the movie because I was awoken by a knock at the door. Edward and I walked to the door together.

"Hey Bells." Jacob said pulling me into a hug. I never let go of Edward's hand I just gave Jacob a one handed hug.

"Hey Jake." I responded while I was being hugged.

"_Edward." _You could hear the animosity in his voice.

"Jacob." Edward responded cordially.

"Why don't we all come into the dining room? I've made something special for your last solid meal Bella. Jacob I hope you're hungry." Esme spoke from the door frame.

"Food? I'm starving." Jacob's eyes shifted from glaring at Edward to Esme smiling at her. We walked into the kitchen to find a full traditional Thanksgiving dinner on the table. My eyes were wide with surprise.

"I was trying to think of something to make you and since you won't be able to enjoy Thanksgiving dinner anymore. I thought this would be perfect." Esme explained.

"It is. It's lovely, perfect." I said giving my new mother a hug for thinking of me. We all sat down at the table and Jacob and I started fixing our plates.

"Thank you Esme." Jacob said before digging in.

"It was no trouble." Esme spoke humbly. After I had my fill and Jacob had about 4 people's fill we all prepared ourselves for the transition.

* * *

**I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. It's going to be about the change. Please review and give your opinions. If I get them in time i might take them into consideration and adjust the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for reading. :)  
**

**Carla**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 8**

The spare room on the second floor was going to be Jacob's room for his stay. The spare room on the top floor was going to be the room I stayed in during the change. Carlisle suggested this since the change is jarring and he wasn't sure the morphine would dull the pain entirely. He said I wouldn't want the bad memories to diminish the pleasant memories I've had in that room.

I have to agree. I do hope the morphine works but in the off chance it doesn't then I don't want to cringe every time I enter our room and remember the pain.

It was almost time. I changed into comfortable pajamas in the small bathroom attached to the room I was going to be staying in. Then I sat on the bed with Alice and Edward talking with everyone while Carlisle prepared everything. Jacob sat brooding in a chair in the corner of the room. Every once in a while Edward would glace over annoyed. I assume Jake was saying something rude to Edward. I guess I can't really control what he thinks. I'm just glad I don't have to hear it.

"Edward here are the syringes with your venom in them. I'll inject some morphine first so it will have time take effect. Lay back Bella." Carlisle requested. I complied laying my head onto a pillow. I was looking at Edward trying not to look at the needle I was about to be stabbed with. He mouthed 'I love you' and responded by mouthing it back with a smile. I didn't even feel when Carlisle injected me. The drugs took effect quickly.

"Are you ready Bella?" Carlisle asked.

Never been more ready." I responded with a smile. Edward sat on the bed placing a tray with three syringes beside me. He leaned over and kissed me lingering after we separated. He smelled so wonderful. I assume he was thinking the same about me. He found my vein in my arm and injected all three syringes in quick succession. I felt the burn right after the first syringe was emptied into my vein but tried to remain calm so he could finish. After the third one the pain was worse but not unbearable. I winced a little bit.

"Are you ok love?" Edward inquired noticing my discomfort.

"Yeah it just hurts a little bit." I responded.

"I'm going to give you another dose of morphine and see if that helps. If it doesn't I can't safely administer another dose. You may be in a little pain until I can give you another dose. Is that ok." Carlisle's bedside manner was so professional.

"I understand." He injected me with another dose of morphine. After about 20 minutes the pain had not worn off anymore if anything it was getting worse.

"I feel more burning sensations throughout my body now." I explained. I was in a lot more pain then I was letting on. I decided to curl up to Edward. I figured since I feel like I'm on fire his cool skin might help. Whether it was his cold body or the happiness that we were going to be together forever the pain lessened. I was just mildly uncomfortable now.

"What's everyone so quiet for I'm not dead yet." I joked trying to lighten the mood and take my mind of the feeling within me.

"I think I'm going to leave in a little while to go shopping. That way you'll have some clothes that fit when you wake up." Alice stated.

"I haven't even worn half the things you bought me the last time you shopped for me. I would argue with you and tell you not to buy me anything but you won't listen to me anyway." I supposed.

"Wow are you psychic now too?" Alice feigned shock. Then she giggled.

"At least I don't have to go with you. There's another upside to all this. Would you also do me a favor?" I inquired

"Sure."

"Don't go too overboard please. Also take the old clothes from Charlie's and whatever else you replace and take the clothes to the homeless shelter or goodwill. Someone might as well get some use out of them. Most of the clothes in the closet now still have their tags on them."

"I kind of already did that with everything from Charlie's but I'll take all the clothes from your room now." Alice said with an apologetic face.

"Alice, don't touch my stuff please last time you 'discarded' my favorite shirts." Edward warned.

"But Edward I wanted to get you two matching wardrobes." Alice complained then pouted. I looked at him trying to get him to change his mind.

"You can buy me what you like but I'm clearing out my closet. Deal?"

"Deal!" Alice beamed "I'll be back in a little while I promise." She vanished before she even finished what she was saying.

"Will you guys leave us alone for a moment?" Jasper asked. Hmm I wonder what he wants.

"Sure Esme and I will be down stairs if you need us." Carlisle announced

"Hang in there Squirt it'll be over with before you know it." Emmett said as he and Rose left.

"Jasper I'm sorry but I'm not leaving her." Edward declared

"Me neither." Jacob agreed

"Fine will you at least sit over there?" Jasper pointed to the wall Jake was on.

"I suppose." Edward decided. Jasper picked up a pen, a note pad, sat down and began writing.

'_Are you really ok? I feel that you are in more pain then you're letting on.'_

'_It's bad but nothing I can't handle right now. I just don't want to upset Edward or Jacob. You understand? The morphine didn't work like we'd hoped.' I wrote back._

'_I do understand. If it's ok then I'm going to leave because the pains you feel on top of everyone else's emotions are really taking a toll on me.'_

'_I'm fine, go ahead.' I responded._

'_I'll be in and out checking on you. I know it hurts now but there are so many good things that are coming from this. You'll see it's worth it.'_

'_Thank you. I know. I'll see you later.' _He hugged me and kissed me on my forehead and left taking the note pad with him.

"You could never upset me love." Edward said smiling as he lay beside me again pulling me towards him.

"You snoop you weren't supposed to read his mind!" I exclaimed.

"I can't help it, it just happened." He admitted trying to sound innocent.

"Uh huh, right."

"You know it's getting really annoying being on the outside of these conversations can you two just stop." Jacob grumbled.

"I'm sorry Jake." We passed the time a little by asking questions about what we've missed and Edward read to me. After an hour or so the pain tripled.

"Jacob will you make me a promise?" I asked

"Depends on what it is." He responded.

"No matter what happens today will you please not hold it against anyone? I want you to remember this is my choice and I understood what I was getting myself into. I don't want you to be upset."

"I'll try." He agreed

"Carlisle will you come up here please" I called straining through the pain but knowing he could hear me. He was up within seconds. Edward and Jacob both turned to me with worry written on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle inquired

"The burning just got much worse." I stated.

"I'm sorry it's too soon for another shot." He apologized.

"That's ok the last one didn't help anyways. On to plan B. Edward's cold body seemed to help the pain a little." I theorized "I think if I can keep my body cold it may help. I was thinking an ice bath maybe?" I looked at Carlisle for his opinion.

"I suppose that might work." He approved. Jake got up and headed for the bath room and started the cold water. My eyes started tearing because of the throbbing in my arms and legs.

"Emmett will you go to the store and buy some ice." He paused. "Thank you."

"It's all going to be ok love." Edward cooed.

"Tub's full." Jake announced. Edward picked me up and gently placed me fully dressed into the frigid water.

"Oh man that's cold." I commented in shock. "It does seem to help though." Edward sat on the floor propping himself up on the tub our hands entwined. Jacob sat on the bed with us in site.

"That's good." Edward glanced at his father, nodded and started humming. The pain was dying down again and I was able to relax a little.

"Got ice for our little penguin." Emmett joked.

"Ah do I have another nick name besides squirt?" I guessed.

"Yep you are now dubbed penguin." Emmett announced regally. He poured the first bag of ice into the tub.

"Ahh cold, cold, cold! I guess penguin sounds better than squirt." I started to get numb and he poured the second bag of ice in. "I can't feel anything anymore so it must be working."

"That's good." Edward began to calm down.

"Jacob would you read to me?" I asked so Edward wouldn't have to leave my side.

"Sure, Sure." He opened the book on the night table and continued where Edward left off. I drifted into unconsciousness with Edward caressing my hand and Jacob reading for me.

I woke up in the tub still. I opened my eyes and the light was too bright I had to close them again. I shielded my eyes and tried again. I was able to take the light this time and slowly opened my eyes. I looked over at Edward and he was looking at me. Jacob was on the bed asleep.

* * *

"Love, how do you feel?" Edward questioned.

"I feel fine I don't feel any pain except my throat is sore. How long did I sleep?" I replied

"It's been about 15 hours or so. I need to show you something. May I lift you?" Edward requested.

"Wow that long I can't believe it. Of course you can lift me." I answered lifting my hands to grab a hold of his neck. He easily lifted me and began to walk out. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes Love." I opened them again and I was facing a mirror. I connected with red eyes looking back from a familiar face.

"Edward, How? I'm…" I trailed off.

"Yes love, I'm not quite sure how but you are changed." He couldn't take his eyes off me. "Jacob, wake up. Everyone Bella's up come here." Slowly everyone filed into the room and Jacob sat up in the bed. Their faces looked shocked. I really need to get some dry clothes I thought.

"Bella your gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed. "Stay right there I'll go grab you some dry clothes."

"Thank you. Carlisle I don't understand how it could happen so quickly. It's been less than a day." I asked. Was it the injection or the ice? I asked myself in my head.

"We'll never be sure I don't believe. Maybe it had something to do with no blood being lost, the injection going directly to the heart, or the ice bath." Carlisle stated. Jacob stepped closer

"Bella you smell." Jacob said scrunching his nose.

"Get over it. I smell the same to me." I said scowling at him. He gave me a hug.

"I'm glad you're ok. Maybe it wasn't you after all. Up close you smell the same as you use to." Jacob commented. Edward sniffed me.

"No she doesn't." Edward replied.

"Oh I'm sorry Edward I wish I did smell the same I know how much you liked it." I frowned.

"That's weird." Edward's face looked surprised "Your scent changed. At first you didn't smell the same but after I said something you did. Emmett, come smell her and tell me what you think."

"She does smell different." Emmett responded.

"Stop smelling me you guys. I'm not an air freshener." I complained.

"Holy shit. I can't smell her at all now." Emmett reacted. They all murmured in agreement.

"Love, I want to smell your old scent." Edward tested his theory. "It's back. Her old scent is back."

"She must be able to control her scent. Interesting." Carlisle stated.

"Edward put me down." He complied. "So much for having potential for greatness. At least now the Volturi won't want me. What good would I be if I can change my scent?" I whined.

* * *

**I'm going to try and have another Chapter out by tonight but we'll have to see if I get writers block again.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

Thank you,

Carla


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters from twilight. I just take them out dust them off and play with them for my own amusement.**

**Chapter 9**

Alice bounced into the bath room "Here are your clothes Bella."

Edward left me in the bathroom and shut the door. I changed extremely quickly and looked into the mirror observing all the changes. My hair looks pretty though so does my boobs and butt. Now Edward and I look like we belong together. I smiled at the notion. Blah, I can't wait till my eyes turn gold like Edwards. This red is going to get old quick. I thought to myself. I stepped out the bathroom door.

"Bella what did you do?" Edward questioned.

"What do you mean I changed?" I answered curiously.

"Yeah you change more than your clothes. You're eyes are topaz."

"No they aren't they're red." I looked back into the mirror, they still looked red, then I turned back towards Edward. "I can't wait till they turn topaz though. I can't stand this color."

"Love your wish apparently is your own command. Your eye just flashed from red back to topaz."

"Hmm. Maybe you control how others perceive you." Carlisle presumed.

"Ok now that's pretty freaking cool." Rose admitted. I had to agree.

"We need to go hunting." Edward decided grabbing my hand and leading me downstairs, everyone followed us.

"We don't know how she'll handle the first hunt so everyone stay around Bella but give her enough space to not feel crowded." Carlisle commanded. As soon as we were outside Jacob phased.

"Ready love?" Edward asked I nodded. We began running hand in hand towards the forest. He was pulling me trying to push me to go faster but I was already going as fast as I could. After about 5 minutes I stopped, sniffed, and caught 5 distinct scents other than my family. One smelled kind of bad I figured it was Jacob, one smelled glorious better than anything I've ever smelled, and three smelled mediocre, similar yet different. I looked to Edward questioningly. He took a whiff of the air.

"Jacob's the odor." Edward smirked. Jacob growled towards Edward. "I smell three deer, and one human track." I looked at him anxiously. "Nothing to worry about it's days old. Track the deer, love, use your instincts." I focused within me willing myself not to smell the human or Jacob so I could just focus on my prey. I stopped smelling them all together. I took another whiff facing Jacob trying to track his scent to see if it was still there and sure enough it was like he wasn't there. I started willing myself to smell him and concentrated harder and his smell returned. I smiled to myself victoriously.

"Apparently not only can I adjust others perception of me, I also do the same for my perception of others." I let Edward know.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was trying to focus on the deer scents determined to not smell the human or Jacob and It worked. Then to test I tried to bring back Jacobs scent and again it worked."

"I'm very proud of you love." Edward beamed kissing me on my forehead. "We'll have to train your ability in the coming weeks. Now hunt." He pointed in the direction of the deer.

Again I focused and followed the scent. Jasper and I were fairly close now heading into a small meadow I could see where the smell was coming from now. Jasper stopped, giving me space to hunt. I crept slowly towards the family of grazing deer stalking them like a cat until I stumbled slightly startling the deer. I froze. '_Please don't run_' I thought to myself. '_I thought I was supposed to be graceful as a vampire. Only I could screw that up._ _That's right go back to eating_.' I crouched down preparing to pounce. I over shot the buck but still was able to snap all three of their necks before they had a chance to get away. I knelt down and sunk my teeth in to the buck's neck. The warm viscous fluid gushed into waiting mouth. I continued to suck until all of the marvelous gooey liquid ceased. My thirst was lessened but had not been quenched. I began draining the doe. There were subtle differences in the texture and taste. The blood had cooled a little and was becoming more and more tacky. It tasted slightly sweeter then the buck. Once it was drained I moved to the fawn. I slightly regretted taking the fawns life. It was only a child after all. It had barely lived yet. But I rationalized my worries by telling myself it wouldn't have survived without its parents. I felt slightly better.

"I see you've retained some of your former deficient motor skills" Jasper joked as Edward walked up placing his arms around me. "You missed a spot" His voice was low and velvety. He leaned in and licked the elusive trail of blood that trickled from the right side of my mouth kissing me after I was clean.

"Mmm you taste better than the deer did." I told him as I pulled him back for another more energetic kiss. He pulled away after a moment glancing over at Jasper and giving him an apologetic look.

"We need to hide the carcasses now." Edward, Jasper, and I each grabbed some of the remains and walked towards the forest edge. There was a large gray bolder covered in green squishy moss. Edward sat down the buck and picked up the rock.

"Throw them under here." He directed. Jasper and I complied. Jasper shifted his face quickly to the right which drew mine and Edward's attention towards him.

"Jasper, get a grip. Control it." Edward warned he dropped the rock down on the lifeless deer. I looked at Edward incredulously. "You don't smell the human? He's close and bleeding"

"No I smell nothing." I replied. Jasper took off running in the direction of his attention. Edward was not far behind him.

"Stop Jasper! You don't want to do this. It's an innocent man. Alice and Carlisle will be extremely disappointed in you." Edward pleaded trying to get Jaspers attention to no avail. I was trying so hard to keep up but they were both much faster than me. Edward grabbed Jasper trying to restrain him since dialogue failed but Jasper stylishly countered his hold escaping and instantaneously shoving Edward into a tree with enough force to break the tree in half. Edward got back up and trudged towards Jasper.

"Jasper stop it this instant!" I screamed. Jasper stood motionless. His eyes were dark with thirst but his anger was fading from his face. He looked at me sheepishly like a child who knows he's about to be punished. The entire family was soon where we were standing.

"What happened?" Alice asked clearing a patch of hair from Jaspers face.

"We ran across a fresh human blood track and it overwhelmed me." Jasper explained.

"Well are you in control now?" Alice questioned.

"Kind of. I can't smell it anymore and I can't move." Jasper stated. "I think Bella did it. It happened after she shouted at me to stop." The family looked at me appraisingly. If I could blush right now I'd be 10 shades of red.

"Can you release him?" Carlisle inquired.

"I can try." I focused hard on freeing him. He started walking over to me after he gave Alice a peck.

"Thanks for whatever you did. I would have been devastated if I killed someone." Jasper wrapped his arms around me.

"You're welcome." I returned the hug.

"If everyone's done lets head back to the house and discuss this." Carlisle suggested. Edward grabbed my hand and the rest encircled me as we ran home.

* * *

**Short chapter I know but I got writers block often today so I'm giving up and trying for more tomorrow. As always review your little hearts out.**

**Thanks, :)**

**Carla**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm not her. God do I wish I was but alas I'm just me. One day though maybe someone will want to be me. :)**

_**A/N When the text is bold and italics it's something someone is thinking. I hope this doesn't make it confusing.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I was seated on the couch in Edward's lap. Sitting in the living room with everyone staring at me in silence was getting awkward. They were looking at me like I was a two headed side show attraction. Edward's had tightened his grip around my waist. What was going on? Who or what was he responding to? I glanced around at the faces surrounding me. Only Alice's was not looking at me.

"I would never let that happen"

"Let what happen, Edward?" I turned to face him.

'_**Volturi' **__(A/N When the text is bold and italics it's something someone is thinking. I hope this helps to keep it from getting confusing.)_

"Volturi? Already?" I inquired exasperatedly. Edward's eyes were wide with shock.

"Guess I'm not the only one who can read minds." Edward admitted smirking.

"Ok this is just getting ridiculous now." Rosalie said throwing her hands up in the air.

"I think we need to test your abilities to better understand what we're dealing with." Carlisle interrupted before Rose could continue fuming.

'_**Mind control maybe? I've never met someone with that power yet.' Carlisle thought.**_

"Mind control?" I turned to face him.

"It seems to fit with everything we've seen so far but I can't be too sure." He explained. "Let's start by having you do something you've already done."

"Try getting rid of his scent so I don't have to put up with it." Emmett joked motioning towards Jacob. Jacob in returned glared at Emmett.

'_**Yeah, like I'm having a picnic putting up with your odors.' **_

"Bella try focusing on one person and try to do what you did in the bathroom earlier." Carlisle suggested.

"Ok I'll try on Jacob." I focused intently on him.

"It worked I can't smell any of you, thank god." He said.

"Good. Now let's try some of the mind reading. Focus on me." Carlisle directed.

'_**Focus can you hear me? '**_

"Yes I can hear you."

'_**I know this is over whelming but you are doing such a wonderful job.'**_

"Thank you. I wouldn't say it's over whelming though." _**'Especially not with everyone's help'**_

"Bella do that again." Carlisle prodded.

"Do what?" I looked at him incredulously

"You said 'Especially not with everyone's help' without moving your lips I heard it in my head." He clarified.

"Oh...um...ok." _**'How did I do it last time? Hmm...' **_

'_**You seem to have done it again though regardless of not knowing how.' **_I smiled triumphantly at his thought. Jacob let out a long yawn.

"If it's ok with everyone I'm going to go to bed." Jacob spoke while standing up.

"Yes why don't we call it a night we can work on it some more in the morning." Carlisle responded.

Once Jacob was in his room Edward whisked me upstairs and into our room. He locked the door, gently placed me on the bed, and walked over to his CD player. His eyes explored my shape as I laid down propping myself on my right side with my hand holding my head up to watch him.

'_**God she is so gorgeous. Every time she shifted in my lap...oh god...I thought I was going to take her right there in front of everyone…I'm glad we were excused ' **_His eyes began to glaze over.

'_**I think I'm really going to like this ability.' **_I smirked at him. He froze in fear.

'_**I'm sorry if I offended you. I'm going to have to get use to controlling my thoughts around you.' **_His eyes were apologetic.

'_**Why would I be offended that my husband finds me desirable?'**_ I sat up crawling towards him._** 'You don't have to control your thoughts around me either. I want this. Don't you see Edward I'm able to give you what you wished for.' **_

__

'_**What's that?' **_

'_**You've always wanted to hear my thoughts. Ta da. Your wish is my command.' **_I crossed my hands and bowed my head like 'I dream of genie'. He laughed and met me at the edge of the bed wrapping his arms around me. _**'And now I can hear yours too.'**_

'_**I love you' **_He kissed me gently and soft. I, needing more, quickly deepened it placing my hands on the back of his neck and entangling them in his hair making the kiss rough and urgent. He tried to pull away like when I was human but I pulled him back leaning my body into him even closer than before. I stared into his eyes intently.

'_**I love you too but I'm never letting you go. I don't need a breath, and I'm not going to break. You don't have to be in control anymore.' **_He leaned his head back and littlea growl rumbled in his chest. His lips crushed into mine with fervor. He began ripping me clothes off of me. The tattered shreds scattered throughout the room.

'_**Oh Edward!' **_I didn't hesitate to do the same to his clothes. With his hands back around my waist and my arms around his neck he lifted me off the bed never breaking our kiss. I wrapped my legs around his rock hard body.

'_**Bella, do you have any idea what you do to me?'**_

'_**I have an idea' **_I thought as a squeezed my legs tighter around him. His hardness made more apparent. My back was forced against the wall with a small growl escaping my mouth. The passion took us both over as he plunged into me. All the inhibition vanished. There were no barriers anymore. It was animalistic. There was so much passion. I was unable to think or reason it was all instinct and impulse. I lost track of time and space. I quivered. The culmination was electric. Once I was able to reflect again I realized we were now on the bathroom floor. Our room was in shambles.

'_**Oh my god'**_

'_**You are my goddess. I worship you and only you.'**_

'_**I can't even think straight now.' **_We lay there on the cold tile floor wrapped in each other's arms unable to move. I looked at the clock and notice it had been almost 8 hours. _**'We need to get up, Jacob will be up soon.' **_I searched the house for Jacob's thoughts to see if he was already up.

'_**She's no danger to humans. She proved that she can remove their scent. She can even keep the other leaches in line. I can't take this. I don't want to have to listen to him defile her. I gotta get out of here. Run. Never see her again. I can't look at her after hearing all of that last night. Maybe I can sneak out.' **_Jacob thought_**.**_

'_**Let him go Bella. It's what he wants.'**_

__

'_**I know.' **_Was all I could reply. We heard Jacob leave through the back door and phase running into the woods.

'_**I love you Bella and I always will'**_ Were his last thoughts. A few minutes later we called everyone into the living room.

"I'm sure you all heard Jacob leave." I started. Everyone nodded in verification.

"He's not coming back. He trusts my ability to keep humans safe and he doesn't want to see me again." Everyone's thoughts bombarded me.

'_**Or doesn't want to hear you again! I mean even with no talking you guys were louder than us.' **_

'_**Good I'm glad that mutts gone I hated being around him.' **_At least Rosalie's wrath is not directed at me.

'_**I would be best if we leave Forks soon' **_

'_**Oh dear that poor boy.' **_Esme cares so much.

'_**He was so sad when he left. He must have really cared about Bella. She seems ok with it though, a little sad but mostly happy. Maybe she'll take it better than I hoped. Edward needs to calm down though.' **_A calming wave comes over me and Edward relaxed his ridged stance. I gave Jasper a 'thank you' look. He nodded towards me.

'_**Now I'll be able to see again. I've gotten far too dependent on seeing. Oo shopping trip with Bella! She can be around humans after all. Yay! I wonder if I can pout and get her to go today.'**_

"Shut up Emmett, I agree we do need to leave Forks Carlisle, and not today Alice." They all turn and stare at me. I guess they aren't use to me doing that yet. Emmett mouthed '_what_' raising his hands and shrugging. Carlisle nodded. Alice's joy filled face fell slightly but perked back up when she realized I didn't say no to going with her some other time. "All your thoughts are giving me a headache."

"You just need practice on shutting some of them out. I'll work with you on it." Edward suggested. I smiled at him.

'_**I love you so much Edward.' **_

'_**I feel the same, my Love.'**_

"If it's ok with everyone I would like to move quickly. Any ideas on where to go?" I asked looking around at everyone.

"We can really go anywhere. We have 35 houses in America, 15 in Europe, we also have houses in Australia, Africa and South America but we can't go out during the day. It's just too sunny there." Edward explained.

"Yeah I veto the last three continents. I hate being cooped up during the day all the time." Alice announced.

"Europe would be cool we haven't lived there in decades."

"I agree with Rosalie." Emmett replied.

"What about if we go to England? We all have our acceptance to Oxford so college is still an option." Edward suggested.

"I don't have acceptance." I reminded. "I never applied there and I would really like to live somewhere where I can go to college."

"I applied for you love. You are accepted to every college near where we have a house so don't worry about that." Edward amended kissing me on my forehead.

"Really? I would love to live in England then."

"It's settled then." Esme exclaimed with glee.

"You kids go ahead and fly over as soon as possible. We don't know if Jacob's change of heart will also change the truce in effect. Esme and I will tie up the loose ends here and meet you there in a month or two. Bella you have enough control over your powers that I feel it's safe for you to be around humans. Everyone just keep an eye on her and make sure she keeps practicing her ability." Carlisle declared.

"We are going to have so much fun, just wait." Alice chimed jumping up and down and clapping at vampire speed. "I'll book the flights right now. Everyone go pack we're leaving in 4 hours!"

* * *

**I hope you like it so far. I have a lot of ideas to come.**

**Thanks,**

**Carla**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters however the new characters and the story are all me so …8P**

**Chapter 11**

"Have you been to Oxford before?" I asked Edward trying. We were currently getting ready for my first day of college. I can't believe we've been here a month already.

"Once or twice. I've gone to every prestigious school in the world at least once." He replied. "Don't be nervous love. You will do great and if you need help I've majored in psychology twice so I could tutor you."

"Why didn't you take psychology with me? We could have been study partners." I questioned.

"Because I wanted to try something new. I think biochemistry might be interesting." He wrapped his arms around me. "We need to get going if we're going to make it on time." With that he carried me down to the car.

We got to the campus. "I'll see you in 3 hours. I hope you have fun on your first day of school. I love you." Edward said kissing my lips softly.

"I love you too."

I walked into my first class. It was intro to psychology. With Edwards insanely fast driving I was early so there were only 6 people in there. It was a small room with 6 rows of 4 seats

There was a blonde girl sitting row 1 seat 3. '_**With the panty shot I'm going to be giving this teacher, he batter give me an A' **_Hahaha. How pathetic.

'_**I can see down her shirt! This is going to be the best class ever.'**_ Came from the guy in row 2 seat 2. Men are pigs! Edward was right I don't want to know what guys think.

'_**Stop that incessant tapping.**_' I thought. The girl diagonally to the right of me in row 3 seat 2 sat her pencil down.

There were two guys on the last row in the first 2 seats talking to one another. The room was slowly starting to fill up as it got closer to time for class to start.

A girl was coming in the class room. Her boot caught the door jamb and her books dropped to the floor with a loud bang. Everyone turned toward her and she began to blush. Just then a muscular arm reached down to grab her book off the floor. The arm was russet colored but still pale somehow.

Memory (Stephenie Meyer Twilight)

_I meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, but of_

_course I caught the toe of my boot on the door jamb and dropped my books. I_

_stood there for a moment, thinking about leaving them. Then I sighed and bent to_

_pick them up. He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed_

_them to me, his face hard._

His head came into view. He was gorgeous, his short black/brown hair messily styled up, and a big smile on his too perfect face.

He reminded me of a combination between Edward….and Jacob. I miss him.

The guy stood up and handed the blushing girl her books. She in turn blushed even more. He turned into the room and I was stunned by his topaz eyes.

'_**Wow. He's a vampire? A vegetarian vampire at that.' **_He looked at me with incredulous eyes

'_**Another vampire? She's beautiful, even more so than the blonde one I past in the hallway. Interesting, the only seat left is right next to her. Should I introduce myself? I probably shouldn't but I can't just ignore her that would be rude.'**_ He sat down in the seat next to me. Still smiling.

"Hi I'm Bella Cullen, nice to meet you." I said smiling back. I figured I'd make it easier on him. I've never met any vampires besides the Cullens who share the same diet. I wonder what his story is.

"Tristan Sparrow." He replied, shaking my out stretched hand. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us. We jerked away from each other in surprise.

"Sorry" We both said at the same time. The professor started talking about what we should expect from this class. The normal first day stuff.

'_**Bella…that's fitting.'**_

'_**Not to scare you or anything but I want to warn you that I can hear your thoughts and, as you hear, can let people know my thoughts as well.' **_His smile was gone now replaced with shock. His eyes were apologetic.

'_**Oh god. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend you. I'm an idiot. She's going to think I'm a creep.'**_

'_**No to all of that. I've heard too many men's thoughts that were downright vulgar. Beautiful is a lovely compliment. Thank you. My husband says it all the time.'**_

'_**Married? Now I feel even worse.'**_

'_**Don't . I would love for you to meet him and our family. Do you have a coven? Where are you from? How old are you? What made you become a vegetarian? I'm sorry you can just tell me to shut up if I'm being a nuisance.'**_

'_**No no you're not bothering me at all. I'm pleased to meet someone like you. You can ask me anything you'd like. I would love to meet your family. How many are there? I've never had a coven. The one that created me left me shortly after I was past the newborn stage. I was born in England. I'm 80 I was changed when I was 20. As for being 'vegetarian' I've never known any other way. I've never wanted to hurt a human. Can I ask you some questions?'**_

'_**There are 8 in my family including myself and yes you can ask me anything you'd like. It's the least I could do since you were nice enough to answer mine.' **_I smiled at him encouraging him to ask away. His smile returned and with it came the warmth. I never want to see him without this smile. It just felt wrong for him to be without it. I don't know why but I feel so safe with him, so drawn to him.

'_**Where are you from? You sound American. How old are you? Are you a psychology major?'**_

'_**Good ear. I am American. I'm from Washington State, 20 years old I was just recently changed and yes I'm a psych major. Are you?'**_

'_**Yeah.' **_I finally looked around the room and noticed class was over and everyone had gone. How did I lose track of time? I began to stand and gather my things.

'_**What's your class schedule? Maybe we have some more of the same classes.'  
**_

'_**I have Dr. Andes next followed by Mr. Griffin then Mrs. McNear. I hope we have some of the same classes. I really enjoyed talking with her.'**_

'_**We have identical schedules!' **_I thought, elated by that fact._** 'Would you like to walk together?'**_

'_**I would love to.' **_He motioned his arm and bowed a little for me to go first.

"Ladies first." He spoke and his voice sounded even better out loud.

"Thank you." I walked past him and my arm grazed his chest. Again the electric charge surged. Neither of us reacted to it this time. As we were walking out of the class room I saw Emmett heading towards us. He and I had the next class together.

"Emmett!" I waved to him. He walked over looking a little shocked when he saw Tristan standing beside me.

"Emmett this is Tristan. I met him in my psych class Tristan, Emmett, my big brother." Both said their hello's and shook hands. Emmett seemed to return to his normal self.

"So sis how was your first class? Mine was horrible. The teacher hates me already. I haven't even done anything yet and she already has it in for me." He complained.

"Class went pretty quick." I mean what else could I say I didn't actually pay attention to class. "I'll stop by your class tomorrow and see what's going on."

"Thanks." He replied. We continued towards our next class.

'_**He's very large. They seem so close. I guess that's why she called them family and not her coven. I'm jealous. I wonder if the blonde I saw earlier is part of their family.'**_

'_**He's a big teddy bear don't let his size fool you. All of our family is really close to one another. The blonde was probably Rosalie. She's Emmett's wife.' **_

We arrived at our class and found the last three seats together. I sat in between the two of them. This time I was able to pay more attention to the class but still got lost in thought a little.

Tristan and I walked from class to class talking about everything; my family both the human and not and friends, all the close calls that have happened, his life before the change, and the things he's seen since then. It seemed so easy and effortless talking with him, like we've been friends for years.

"I'm heading to meet everyone during lunch. Will you come with me to meet them?" I asked him

"Of course. I would love to." We walked to the spot I agreed to meet my family at.

"Edward!" I ran into his arms kissing him. "I missed you. This is my friend Tristan." I said motioning to Tristan. "I met him today. We're in all the same classes."

"Nice to meet you." Edward extended his hand to him.

"Likewise. Bella told me so much about you all." He shook Edwards hand then turn to greet the rest of the family. We sat on some benches on campus and chatted while until it was about time for us to get to our last class.

"I think we should take a road trip to London this weekend and show little Bella here a good time in celebration of her first week in college." Rosalie suggested before we split up, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"That sounds fun Rose." I agreed.

"Jasper and I are in. I desperately need to do some shopping!" Alice stated.

"You know I go where you go Rosie." Emmett concurred.

"I don't know." Edward hesitated.

"Come on Eddie don't you wanna come with me?" I pleaded in a sickeningly sweet tone looking at him through my lashes.

"I don't mind you calling me that but could you not do it in front of everyone? It encourages them to do it." He implored

"I'll stop calling you Eddie if you'll come have fun with us. Don't make me force you. It won't be as fun if you don't go willingly." I warned giving him an evil grin.

"Ok I'll come if you really want to go." Edward submitted. I jumped into his arms started kissing him.

'_**Would it be ok if I invite Tristan?'**_ I thought to everyone but Tristan. Everyone thought that would be fine.

"Tristan would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, I have no plans." He replied."Would it be ok if I caught a ride with you guys?"

"Yes, will picking you at 7 on Friday be ok?" Edward offered "We will take care of getting you a room as well."

"Of course, thank you." Tristan accepted graciously.

"It's settled then, shopping and there's a club having a big Halloween celebration going on Saturday. I have everyone's costume already so don't worry about it." Alice beamed.

'_**Costume? Maybe I should back out now.**_' Tristan thought.

"No way are you backing out! You already said yes." I retorted. Edward gave me and incredulous look.

'_**Did he think something?'**_ He asked me in thought.

'_**Yes he was questioning backing out due to the costumes'**_

'_**I can't hear his thoughts.'**_

'_**I guess I'm not as unique as we thought'**_ I smiled at him to let him know I'm kidding.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters however the new characters and the story are all me so …8P**

**Just to let you know this is mostly just a lemon but I like them so…..deal with it or don't read it.**

**Chapter 12**

"Ok if we are going clubbing this weekend we need to teach you to dance." Alice chimed dragging me to her room.

"Oh yeah! We will have you shakin your money maker in no time." Rose agreed.

'**We have to get her in shape before Emmett makes the bet.'**

"What bet Alice?" I asked. Her face showed her shock.

"Um…Well….This weekend there is going to be a bet made. Girls against boys."

"And dancing is involved?" I apprehensively inquired.

"Sort of." Alice evaded.

"What do you mean sort of?" I pressed.

"Trust me it'll be fine, more than fine actually." She continued. I gave up on interrogating her. You can't really say no to her.

"Ok. I will trust you but I'm warning you if this turns out bad you will pay." I threatened.

"Don't be so melodramatic. Just get over here and put this on so you can get use to dancing in club wear." Rosalie was holding an incredibly tiny skirt and a nonexistent top. I guess with my new body though I should feel more confident in pulling this kind of stuff off though. I put on the clothes but still felt a little awkward. The two of them were cat calling and whistling at me though so I tried to get over my insecurity.

"Oh we are so going to win the bet." Alice pulled me to the middle of her room. "Ok Rose is going to be Edward."

"Come here love." Rose imitated Edward perfectly. She turned me around so her front was on my back.

"My; what big breasts you have, Edward." I joked giggling to myself. I was actually caught by surprise when Rose grabbed my hips and thrust me into her hips. I gasped in shock.

"Oh you know you like it rough." Rosalie said as Edward. Alice began playing Rihanna's _Shut up and Drive._ Rose guided my hips with her hands and I really started getting into it.

I was thinking about moving like this with Edward, picturing us dancing at some crowded club. He wraps his arms around me; kisses my neck. I reach behind me and grab his neck holding him to me. His hands slip beneath my shirt hem rubbing gently right above my waistband. I leaned against him more while gyrating with the beat. I could feel him getting aroused. I turned to face him staring into his lustful eyes. I pressed my body back against him. There was no air between our bodies. He went to kiss me but I pulled away teasingly. I started dropping down his body staying as connected with him as I could as I dropped, my hands trailing down his body, my eyes never leaving his. As soon as I was all the way down I kissed his zipper and started back up slowly. He wasn't having that he jerked me up forcefully planting his lips onto mine violently. I've never felt so wanted as right then. He let go of my arms and wrapped one of his around my waist and the other one entwined into my hair at the base of my neck controlling my every move a growl coming from his chest.

Then I was brought back into reality by Alice's door slamming open. My arm was grasped harshly pulling me out of her room. She and Rose protested as I vanished out of the room. Edward had me pinned between him and our bedroom door as soon as it was shut and locked.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked still a dazed but loving the contact. It was even better than my day dream a few minutes ago.

'_**I had this vision out of nowhere of you dancing on me. Once you kissed my zipper I couldn't control myself I had to have you now.' **_

'_**Wait…oops…I think you might have gotten that from me.'**_

'_**What do you mean?'**_

'_**Well they were teaching me to dance and I started thinking about you.'**_

'_**What exactly were you thinking?' **_His eyebrow raised and his beautiful crooked smile played on his lips. I relayed the events of my wonderful dream not leaving out any detail. I licked my lips longing for him to kiss me. Since he hadn't kissed me yet I leaned towards him only to have him evade my lips. I pouted at the avoidance.

'_**Now you see how I felt.'**_

'_**I'm sorry. I was just playing. Please kiss me.'**_

'_**Oh it's going to take more than an apology for me to forgive you. You should be punished for doing the things you did to me.'**_ At the sound of his words my eye widened. I kind of liked the idea of him punishing me.

'_**Please. What can I do to make it up to you?'**_ I asked seductively. _**'I'll do ANYTHING.' **_

'_**Anything huh?'**_

He picked me up and tossed me onto the bed circling as he tracked my movements from the beds edge stalking me like I was his prey. He walked over to the couch and sat down still staring a hole into me.

'_**Take off your shirt.'**_ I complied slowly lifting my shirt to revel my pink lace bra. He eyed my newly uncovered skin hungrily.

'_**Step down off the bed and come towards me a little.**_' I followed his directions getting more excited the closer I got to him.

'_**Turn around and take your pants off slowly.'**_ I turned my back to him and unbutton and unzipped my pants. Keeping my legs straight I leaned forward pushing my pants to the floor. I heard his breath hitch as I was bent over fully. I stood back up and stepped out of the heap on the floor.

'_**Dance for me.' **_

'_**There's no music'**_ He ran to the CD player and cued up a slow dance beat. I began swaying my hips to the music. He sat back down and watched. I continued twisting and shaking. Dropping seductively to my knees I crawled towards him twirling my hair and shaking my ass. I placed my hands on his knees and pushed myself back up. I turned around, sat on his lap with my back against his chest and began giving him a lap dance. His arms snaked around me tracing my lace underwear and caressing my skin. I reached behind me and undid my bra clasps. His hands grabbed the front of my bra and slid it off of me. I twisted around so that I was straddling his lap. His hands were on my ass squeezing and caressing then he gave it a smack and I jumped in surprise letting out a yelp. When I jumped my breasts were thrust into his face. He took that opportunity to kiss, suck and like my nipples causing me to moan and grind into his lap. His hand trailed down my stomach cupping my sex and feeling me pool in his hand. He ripped the last piece of fragile lace separating his hand from me. His fingers search the freshly uncovered area teasing my clit. I continued grinding into his hand moaning and gasping. He stopped and undid his pants. My hand searched for what I desired. I unveiled his hardness stroking it gently. He positioned me over it then impaled me on it. I cried out in pleasure. His hand guided my hips rocking me back and forth up and down.

'_**That's what you wanted right? You wanted me inside you, filling you.'**_

'_**Yes! Oh Edward.'**_ He pulled me harder onto him trusting his hips as I came down on him. He finally kissed me causing me to cum and my warm insides to milk him as well. We sat there gasping and placing kisses everywhere.

'_**I forgive you.'**_

* * *

Thanks for reading please review. Next chapter will be day one of the trip. If you have any ideas feel free to let me know.

Carla


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters however the new characters and the story are all me so …8P**

**Chapter 13**

"So are you looking forward to the trip?" I asked Tristan. We were sitting in our last class for the week. Classes weren't going by quickly enough although I did enjoy hanging out with Tristan. I feel like I've known him for years instead of the actual 5 days.

"Oh yeah! I've been looking forward to this all week, except the costume part. That I could live without." He replied

"It'll be fun! Get into the spirit. I've seen you in your costume in Alice's head. You will be very handsome. I promise." Not that that would be hard for him. He's always attractive.

"Well if you say so. I'm going to be the 3th wheel though or 7th as the case may be."

"I'll make sure you don't feel that way. Maybe we could find you a date though if you wanted."

"No thanks. I've only met one person in my entire existence that I would want to be with and it's not possible. So I'll just be the odd man out."

"Really who's the lucky lady? Is it a lady? I didn't mean to assume. I'm cool if you're gay. I wouldn't judge you." Why am I rambling?

"I'm not gay. It is a woman." He laughed.

"Why is dating her not possible." I asked.

"She's in love with someone else. That guy is the luckiest bastard in the world in my opinion."

"Don't give up hope. Someday you'll be the 'luckiest bastard'." I promised.

"If only."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We had gotten to London in record time and dropped off all of our stuff in the room. Alice of course couldn't wait for us to go shopping so everyone packed into Emmett's jeep and we headed into the mall.

"Oh there are so many things that we need to get you Bella. I see the perfect outfit for you to wear tonight! There's a new club opening tonight that I think we should go to. Then tomorrow we can go to the Purple Turtle for the Halloween celebration. This is going to be so much fun!"

A few hours later and 10 stores down I had 8 bags that Edward was carrying, Alice had 10 Jasper was holding, and Rose went easy and only had 5 Emmett was a little disappointed that he couldn't show off like Jasper was, carrying all those bags.

"Bella here is your outfit for tonight." Alice held up an olive and coco top and matching coco shorts. **(All outfits are on my profile)** It was too cute, less dressy then she normally makes me wear. I loved it.

"That will work." I grabbed the clothes and followed her to the shoes. She ended up picking out brown fur topped boots.

We were walking into a lingerie store and I caught site of another vampire. Our eyes met. His eyes glowed red from beneath his dirty blonde hair. He smiled at me and although his eyes scared me his smile didn't, it seems genuine.

'_**Hello.'**_ His thoughts called to me. I smiled back at him, nodded then turned back to my family. I guess I have to get use to running into random vampires here.

"I think I'm going to go look around while you ladies shop here." Tristan said. **'I don't think I can handle seeing the purchases from this store.' **

I giggled **'I understand I'll let you know when we leave here.' **He nodded in response and left. Alice went a little over board on the shopping in this store. We came out with about 10 more bags between the three of us. Of course it didn't help that we had the boys with us and they kept picking out things they liked for their respective mate.

'**We are heading to the car now.' **

'**I'll meet you guys there.' **A few minutes after we got there Tristan showed up with a smile on his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Emmett asked thinking he met a girl.

"I don't know. I'm just having fun with you guys I guess." He said hopping in beside me.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I told you, you would." I reminded him.

"You were right." He conceded.

After we got back to the hotel the girls went into Alice's room to get ready while the guys got dressed in Edward and my room. The boys came to our door to pick us up and they were looking mighty fine. I guess I should be use to the beauty by now but I still can't get over the gorgeous family I now fit into.

"Ladies." Emmett said holding his arm out for Rosalie to grab. Next Alice jumped onto Jaspers back and he carried her down stairs.

"Well I guess I get escorted be two good looking men." I linked arms with both Edward and Tristan.

"Look at Bella. Make sure you keep you hoes in line. Don't be afraid to pimp slap 'em. OW! Rosie I was just kidding with her." Emmett was rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess Rose is your pimp huh Emmett." I teased.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He kissed Rose on the cheek making her giggle.

We got to the club and the bouncer took one look at us and motioned for all of us to come past the massive crowed waiting to get in. There were a lot of death stares and vulgar comments thought about our group.

'**Ok the men on her arm are to fine to be straight. I wouldn't mind being in the middle of that man sandwich.'** The bouncer thought. I couldn't help but laugh and Edward stuck his hand in my back pocket and gave a squeeze.

'**Are you trying to prove your straight to the nice bouncer?'** I thought to him. 'I know something better you can do.' With that I pulled him into a passionate kiss. Then I left him stunned and walked over to Rose and Alice on the dance floor. The boys headed up stairs while the girls danced together. I spun around and tripped. Leave it to me to be the clumsiest vampire in the world. I reached out to catch myself on someone and ended up grabbing a hold of Tristan. He smiled and I froze I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Finally he spoke and broke me out of my stupor.

"You ok? I didn't know vampires could trip." Tristan joked.

"I told you I was special." I retorted.

"Indeed you are. Would you like to dance?"

'**Edward is it ok if I dance with Tristan?'**

'**If you would like. Save me the next dance though. That kiss was such a tease and I want more.' **I giggled and nodded knowing he was watching me.

"Sure." The song changed to a slow song and I placed my hands on Tristan's shoulders and he placed his on my waist.

"Why are inventorying your entire book collection?"

"I don't want to think anything that would offend you."

"Like what?"

"I don't think we should discuss this."** 'Imprint' **"It's nothing really."** 'Love' **"I should let you get back to Edward."** 'Beautiful' **"He's probably wondering where you are." With that he turned around and exited the dance floor.

* * *

**Please review, give suggestions, or just ramble on about how society is going to hell in a hand basket.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Carla**


	14. Author's note

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's been a combination of writers block and just too much other shit going on. I have no idea when either of my stories will be updated.


End file.
